


A Jealous Heart

by tozierzzz



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alexander is blind to his significant other's issues, Anal Sex, Cleitus is a huge asshole, Hephaistion is a heartbroken puppy who needs a hug, Love Triangle, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Hephaistion sneaks away to escape the humiliation of being ignored by his lover Alexander. However the general is followed by his very insistent suitor Cleitus who is tired of being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hephaestion stood in a dark corner, watching the King drink himself into a stupor. His wife, Roxanne was at his side; along with his favorite plaything Bagoas. The both of them seemed to be fighting for his attention, and both were losing. The King was much too smitten with his alcohol tonight to be bothered with either one of them.

The Great King's face was flushed with both excitement and the alcohol he had consumed. His piercing brown eyes watched as the dancers swayed their bodies with an almost hypnotic rhythm. Though his focus was beginning to shift from the dancers to the slave boy nuzzling his thigh. It would seem Bagoas had finally won his battle for Alexander's attention.

Hephaestion watched as the King ran his fingers through the other's onyx hair. Spasmodically his eyes would shift from the dancers to his favorite slave. A small smile began to curl his lips and his hand slid to the slave's sleeve, lightly tugging it down and exposing his dark skin.

A cold feeling replaced the warmth of blood in Hephaestion's veins. He looked away from the scene, turning his attention to the moon. Artemis' jewel sat tall and proud in the sky, representing the beauty and grace of the fair maiden goddess. Stars twinkled bright alongside it in the dark night sky.

As Hephaestion watched the stars he thought of happier times. When his dearest love didn't neglect him and run into the arms of a slave. When they were happy...running around in the palace, exploring the wonders there...and later even each other. When their love burned bright like the stars themselves...instead of a dying hearth.

There was a time when Hephaestion believed that their love would never die. That they were destined to love one another as Patroclus and Achilles loved each other. They swore to each other that the two of them would never drift apart...

As he thought of what used to be, a single tear slid from his eye and traced his cheek. _Xander...what has happened to us?_ He thought to himself.

He heard a loud and startled yelp above the commotion of the party and turned. Cassander was drunk once more, and fooling around with an unlucky servant girl who caught his eye. As everyone turned to watch the scene unfold, Hephaestion retreated into the palace. He didn't want to be present to watch his lover choose someone else over him yet again.

As he wandered about the palace, he was greeted by many servants and drunken comrades. They cast friendly smiles his way and the general gave a each of them a fake smile, bidding them goodnight though he knew they were going to find some lowly whore to please them for the night.

Upon reaching his own rooms Hephaestion was greeted by his own servant girl, Hësteá. She smiled at his arrival and gave a small bow. As usual she looked like a lovely blossoming flower. Her caramel brown hair was partially braided behind her, and a simple white robe clung to her tiny frame. Her big sea green eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Lord Hephaestion, I was not expecting you so soon." She said quietly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Yes, I'm sure...I wish to sleep now. You are dismissed for the night Hësteá, but beware...there are some drunken men on the prowl this evening."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Lord Hephaestion. I'll be sure to be careful. Sleep well milord."

That being said, the young maiden walked away. Hephaestion watched her go until she was out his sight before turning to go inside his room.

"Lovely night isn't it?" A strong and bold voice replied as Hephaestion prepared to close the door.

The surprised General looked up, cerculean eyes wide. They immediately lowered upon the sight if his guest. A tall man with inky black hair reaching down to his shoulders. His dark green eyes appeared black in the dimmed light. A dark smile graced his handsome visage and his eyes were ablaze with a hungry lust. A black tunic was wrapped around his wide muscular frame.

"Cleitus." Hephaestion murmured with distaste. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you of course. No one noticed you slip away while Cassander made a fool of himself, except for myself of course." He took a step closer. "I came to see if you were feeling ill."

The lust in his eyes was extinguished by a placated concern. Hephaestion wanted to wretch, but instead gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, thank you Cleitus." He replied, step back to close the door. A foot halted it, and Hephaestion looked up.

"Look how pale you are Hephaestion, shall I fetch the doctor?"

"I'm _fine,_ Cleitus." Hephaestion insisted much more harshly this time. He knew exactly what the raven haired man was up to. "Now, if you don't mind I wish to--!"

Cleitus sighed, shaking his head. "I should have known..." he murmured, shaking his head. "There's no cure for a broken heart...is there?"

Hephaestion froze where he stood, looking at him in shock. Cleitus only smiled and immediately ceased the opportunity to force his way into the other's room. With each  
step he took, Hephaestion took a step back. Cleitus kicked the door closed, smiling triumphantly at his small victory.

The auburn haired general glared daggers at him. "What would you know of--!"

"You think I don't see the way you look at him?" Cleitus asked slyly, taking a seat on the other's bed. "Staring at him with your sad little eyes full of sorrow. Watching him throw you away...for some useless eunuch pet. I see the longing for love in your eyes my sweet Hephaestion...and it tears my heart in two."

The auburn haired man looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want from me Cleitus?" He demanded quietly.

The raven haired man smiled and stood. Slowly, he approached him and stroked his cheek. "I do not want much my love...just your heart, body and soul." He whispered, smiling when the other shivered.

He gently gripped the other's chin, and tilted his head upward. He leaned forward, ready to kiss him but halted just inches away.

"I want you...Hephaestion." He whispered. _" **All** of you."_

Hephaestion looked up and into his eyes. He tried to imagine himself with the man before him. It didn't come as a surprise to him that he could not. He could never be with someone as brutish and demanding as Cleitus. He cared for nothing but the pleasures of flesh and alcohol. Not to mention he had an ever-growing resentment and hatred of Alexander.

His eyes lowered and he shoved the other man away. "I think it is time you left Cleitus." He replied quietly.

"He does not deserve you or your love Hephaestion." Cleitus angrily stated, grabbing the smaller man by the arms.

Hephaestion looked at him as if he were mad and pushed him away again, this time with enough force to make him stumble. "You know nothing of Alexander's love for me, or mine for him. If you did then you would know that your pathetic advances are useless."

Cleitus grinned, shaking his head. "You poor love sick fool Hephaestion." He mused, stroking his auburn hair. "You are blind to the ways of your precious Alexander."

Slowly, he walked over to the balcony, opening the door and letting in a gust of warm air. He clenched his fists, taking a deep breath. "Tell me Phaestion...if he loves you so much...why is it that he welcomes a slave boy's embrace but ignores yours?" Cleitus asked innocently.

Cerculean eyes widened and Hephaestion stared at him. He almost couldn't believe the level that the man had stooped to, but it was Cleitus. He was said to be as ambitious and cold as Queen Olympias herself.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, eyes lowered with anger.

Cleitus gave him a small smile over his shoulder. "I told you my dearest Phai--!"

"Do _**not**_ call me that." The auburn haired man snapped furiously, eyes darkening. "Tell me why you're _really_ here."

"You don't believe me?" The Lord asked, hand coming up to cover his heart. "Truly I'm hurt Hephaestion."

"I do not care. If you've only come to mock and patronize me then I suggest you leave."

Cleitus shook his head, turning and walking over to the beautiful man. He took his hands in his own before bringing them to his lips and kissing them. His dark green eyes darted up to stare in to sea blue. Slowly, his other arm encircled the smaller man's waist, gently drawing him closer. With a grin as dark and deceitful as Hades' himself, Cleitus leaned into Hephaestion's ear.

"I wasn't mocking you my love, nor was I patronizing you." He whispered in his ear before kissing his neck. "Merely stating the obvious. I have not seen Alexander showing you with his love or even sparing you a second glance. He takes your heart and carelessly tosses it aside as if it meant nothing to him! Yet he still claims to love you more than any other!? It's absurd Hephaestion! He's just using you, and--!"

"Let me guess!" Hephaestion exclaimed in false excitement. "You'd never do such awful things to me!? You'd love me for the rest of our lives? Is that not the exact same thing you told to Usaphius?"

Dark green eyes widened, both at the amount of anger in the other's voice and the mention of his past lover. Usaphius had been one of his servants, one he favoured over all others. He had a face so lovely it was said that Apollo himself desired him. His eyes, which were bluer than the skies, could lure any man into his bed...even the great King Phillip. The same man Usaphius murdered.

Cleitus and Phillip would share Usaphius. Use him for their own pleasure and then throw him away. This hurt and scarred the boy deeply since he deeply loved Phillip. He despised both Olympias and Euridicye, who each shared a portion of the King's heart...and his bed.

Furious and heartbroken that Phillip did not share his love, Usaphius shared his grief with Olympias. The Snake Queen saw this as the perfect opportunity to enact revenge on her husband. She fed Usaphius' hatred until he was unable to contain it and snapped. In front of hundreds Usaphius assassinated Phillip, stabbing him multiple times. He attempted to escape capture but failed. The poor boy was beaten and executed the very same day.

No one knew exactly what to think of Usaphius' death. Some argued that he had gotten what he deserved, others did not agree. It was no secret that Phillip had slept with the boy, but no one knew of his intense love for the King. Most saw it as a heartbroken young boy attempting to free himself from the pain of rejection.

Cleitus had been on Usaphius' side even in death. He beat down any man that attempted to soil his name and defended him every time the chance reared its head. He had cared deeply for Usaphius...more than he cared to admit himself.

He cracked a smile, but Hephaestion saw the bitter grief in his eyes. "Your words cut deep Hephaestion." He replied. Harshly, he grabbed the general by the wrist and yanked him closer. Hephaestion gasped at the newfound strength and cruelty, trying to escape the iron grip.

"L..let me go!" He growled, fighting to free himself.

Cleitus gave him a dark smile, leaning into his ear. "Not this time I'm afraid my dear Phai..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go of me!" Hephaestion cried as he fought against the excruciatingly tight grip of his comrade. _"Let go!"_

 _ **"No!"**_ Cleitus growled as he roughly slammed the other onto his own bed. "I have watched for _years_ as you chose your precious Alexander over me. For countless nights I lied awake wondering why you were blind to all of his faults. You, one so smart and beautiful, and you couldn't even see the obvious! That your precious King Alexander does not share your feelings, he only enjoys your body and now he doesn't even love that anymore! He has tossed you aside for another and yet you still go back to him?! I have loved you for years and I will wait no longer for yours in return my dear Phai."

The raven haired man crawled on top of him, leaning down and pressing a trail of kisses onto the other's soft tanned skin. Hephaestion fought like caged animal in protest and roughly shoved him back. He quickly sat up, staring at Cleitus as if he'd grown a third eye.

"And you think that by ravaging me that I will suddenly fall in love with you?! You say you have waited years for my love? Well your wait is not yet over Cleitus and it will never be, can you still not see that?!" The auburn haired general snapped, glaring hard into the other's dark green eyes. "I will always choose Alexander over you! _**Always!**_ From now until the end of time. You will never own my heart!"

A mad grin spread across Cleitus' face, and he roughly gripped the other's face in his hand. He pulled him closer, using his other hand to stroke his face tenderly. "Perhaps I will not own your heart and soul...but your body will belong to me." His grip tightened, earning a soft moan of discomfort from the general. "Whether you want it to or not."

With that he flipped Hephaestion onto his back, tearing off his robes. The auburn haired male blushed deeply at his sudden nakedness but fought with more animality, overwhelming Cleitus. The raven haired man groaned when the general managed to hit him in the gut. Growling, he took his arm and roughly twisted it behind his back, earning a pained cry from Hephaestion.

Grinning smugly, he leaned down and kissed his temple. "The more you struggle...the more painful this will be dear Phai."

"Stop this Cleitus!" Hephaestion screamed, still fighting against the other's grip. "If you loved me, truly loved me, then you wouldn't--!"

His own yelp cut him off as his hands were roughly pinned above his head. Cold green eyes met blue and for a moment they just laid there staring into each other's eyes. Cleitus found nothing but anger and a little fear in Hephaestion's eyes, and Hephaestion saw lust and something akin to hurt. All of that slowly died and away however and was replaced with cold determination and anger.

"I have always loved you...and you have always turned away from me. Scorned me even, and for what? A man who can't even love you the way you love him? You have no idea how much that pains me...dear Phai. No idea, but now..." He leaned in close, still glaring daggers at the smaller man beneath him. Mockingly, he slammed their lips together in a rough and bruising kiss. "Now I will have you...and you will share the pain you have caused me."

Using the tattered remains of the general's robe, Cleitus bound Hephaestion's hands above his head. A sated smile spread across his face at the other's struggle and sudden helplessness. It was pleasing to know that now the auburn haired man was completely powerless to stop what was about to happen. Grinning, the bigger man began to slowly disrobe.

Seeing Cleitus disrobe was much more frightening than it should have been. His eyes held such a dark tint to them, it was terrifying to think what he was going to do to him. Hephaestion's breathing gradually became more and more labored and quickened as he watched the other undress. He knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be pleasant, at least not for him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, thoughts immediately taking him to Alexander. Where was his King now? When he truly needed him? Drunk and in bed with some lowly eunuch...completely unaware of the tragedy that was about to befall him.

_Xander...where are you?_

A cry of shock leapt from his throat when his legs were suddenly parted and his entrance was penetrated. Thankfully, was only a finger but it still felt strange and foreign. His back arched as Cleitus felt around inside him, oddly exploring his body.

"No!" He practically screamed in protest, eyes welling with tears. "Stop Cleitus please!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears and he cried out again as the other added another finger. More tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision. Quickly they spilled over and trickled down his cheeks.

"You can't do this!" Hephaestion exclaimed, voice full of desperation. "You ca--!"

"Hush now."

Cleitus leaned closer, draping his body over Hephaestion and kissing his tears away. His eyes widened when the other turned his head away from him. Anger bubbled inside him and he removed his fingers and replaced them with his fully erect member, forcefully sheathing himself inside the general.

"As I said before...the more you struggle...the more painful this shall be."

Hephaestion screamed in sheer agony, back arching almost painfully. More tears welled in his eyes, and he squeezed them shut. His hands clenched above him, sharp nails digging so hard into his palms that they drew blood. It had been such a long time since he had been penetrated, and Cleitus hadn't given him much preparation. Pain shot through his entire body and echoed like a second heartbeat. The entire bottom half of his body throbbed in pain and he let out a broken sob.

As he sobbed, his forceful partner gave a sated moan. His member was enveloped by a warm and somewhat moist cavern, though he was certain the moisture was a result of blood. Next time he would be sure to bring lube, so the other didn't tear again. He knew it had to be most painful.

"Hn...I don't like this." Cleitus murmured, completely withdrawing himself from inside his tanned comrade. "Don't get too comfortable." He warned, noticing the sudden relaxed demeanor.

He flipped him onto his hands and knees, giving his rear a rough smack and savoring the shocked gasp it resulted in. Grinning widely, he re entered Hephaestion with a low but pleased moan.

"Much better." He muttered, thrusting softly.

"A..ah!" Hephaestion cried out, still sobbing and trembling. "Please...please stop. It..it hurts."

His pleas were gently shushed and Cleitus ran his fingers through his auburn hair before gripping it roughly. "Relax." He ordered softly, kissing his neck. "It will only hurt more if you tense your body."

As he thrusted, Hephaestion squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to think about Alexander. His dark brown eyes that always held a piercing yet soft going in them, his soft and fluffy golden hair, rough calloused hands, chiseled chest and the tenderness of his lips on his skin. To his despair he found that he couldn't keep his thoughts on his beloved.

It wasn't him. No matter how much he fantasized...it wouldn't change reality. The cold and bitter fact was that the man touching him wasn't Alexander. His beloved would never force himself on him or be so rough with him. He'd never bind his hands or grip his hips hard enough that they would bruise. He'd never cause him this much pain and try to get rid of it with a few dry strokes of his flaccid member and chaste kisses on his skin. This man wasn't Alexander...and he never would be.

Hephaestion sobbed softly, feeling the pain subside slowly and replace itself with unwanted pleasure. His member twitched in between his legs much to his shame and chagrin. He shook his head softly, silently pleading to whatever god or goddess that was listening to just make this horrendous nightmare end. What he had done to deserve this he didn't know.

To his surprise, the thrusts slowly came to a stop and the rough grip in his hair vanished. "Tears?" Cleitus whispered. "It is not my intention to cause you pain my love...and I apologize if I have. Here...allow me to make amends."

Hephaestion gasped when the sensitive spot on his neck was suddenly latched onto. Whining softly he instinctively he let his head fall back, giving Cleitus more access. His whines turned into groans as the raven haired man gripped his member, stroking him. As he fought the urge to bask in the pleasure he had not felt in weeks, Cleitus resumed his thrusts.

"Please...please stop this..." The general pleaded again.

"And why would I do that when you're enjoying yourself so thoroughly?" The other teased in response, nibbling on his earlobe. "Stop fighting me Hephaestion...and just enjoy it."

The auburn male opened his mouth to speak, but Cleitus thrusted again and all that came forward was a long and high pitched moan. His body shuddered and his blue eyes rolled into his head. He bit his lip, trying not to react to the ecstasy racing through him.

Grinning like a madman, Cleitus thrusted again and hit the exact same spot. He was very pleased to see that it got the same reaction it did before. "Looks like I found it..."

"A..ah! Cleitus p..please stop!" Hephaestion pleaded, tears in his eyes. "Please just--!"

"Why would you wish for me to stop?" He teased, giving his member another jerk. "You seem to be enjoying yourself so well now. Your member is oozing with arousal my love. I know how much you like this dear Phai."

His thrusts increased in speed, repeatedly slamming against that one spot that made Hephaestion see stars. Each thrust earned him a loud and pleasure filled moan from the smaller man, much to Cleitus' joy.

"That's it...feel me inside you...close your eyes and enjoy every inch of me plunging deeper and deeper..."

His voice sent shivers down Hephaestion's spine and he sobbed as he was bombarded with more and more pleasure that he did not want. He felt so disgusted with his body that was giving in to every word the other man spoke.

He squeezed his eyes shut once more, still fighting against his own body. He didn't want this...he didn't want any of it.

_Alexander...where are you? Please...please help me._

His teeth sunk into his lower lip as he fought off more moans. Cleitus' thrusts had become quicker and more desperate. He was close.

Hephaestion was ashamed to say he was almost to the point of climax as well. His own member pulsed and throbbed, oozing precum. Despite his mind's disgust his body couldn't tell the difference between wanted and unwanted pleasure, and it had been a long while since he was touched. His body was _pleading_ for this attention, but his mind rejected it.

Cleitus moaned into his ear, his jerks becoming quicker and more sloppy. He rammed himself deeper and deeper into his comrade, like a hammer driving a nail into wood. His other hand gripped Hephaestion's hip, holding him steady as his thrusts quickened.

"I'm so close my dear Phai..." He moaned, burying his face in the crevice of the general's neck. "Come...let us climax together."

Hephaestion cried out as the thrusts rapidly increased, each one slamming into his special spot. His head fell back and more tears escaped his eyes. He allowed them to slip closed, trying to ignore the stupefying pleasure hitting him in waves.

_Alexander...Alexander..._

Unable to control his body, the general let out a pleasure filled moan and came all over the sheets underneath. His body tightened around Cleitus's member, throwing him over the edge as well. With a loud and almost feral growl he came deep inside the tanned general, fingers digging deep into his hips.

For a few moments they stayed put, panting and trembling from the aftershock of their orgasms. Cleitus's now flaccid manhood slipped out of the smaller man with a lewd squelch, allowing his essence to escape the other's entrance and trickle in between his legs. Hephaestion fell limp against the bed, not moving a muscle.

Grinning in triumphant, Cleitus unbound his hands and placed him underneath the blankets.  "I would stay the night my love...but I'm afraid I have some rather important matters to tend to in the morning. So, until we meet again." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Rest well."

Hephaestion shivered and listened as the other redressed and quit the room. Once the door shut behind him, he curled up and sobbed into his pillows. As he willed sleep to take him, he tried to ignore the sticky and warm mess in between his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaestion let out a steamed breath as a pair of soft hands covered him in a sweet floral scented lather. The smell was relaxing and alluring, but did nothing to calm the furious storm brewing inside him. He couldn't help but wonder why the gods were being so cruel to him as of late.

Was he not praying and sacrificing enough? Were the mistakes of his youth finally coming back to haunt him? Or was this Aphrodite's work to punish him for all of the compliments he had received comparing his beauty to hers?

Whatever it was, he just couldn't seem to catch a break from the gods and their awful cruelties. First the horrors of the pervious night had occurred and now he was forced to suffer another great humiliation.

Being washed by his rival.

The young and beautiful Bagoas stood behind him, washing his upper back and shoulders. His touches had started out awkward and hesitant, but he seemed to adjust to the hatred he sensed rather quickly. After Hephaestion was fully covered in the soapy lather, the persian him. Once he was free of the sweet smelling scrub, the eunuch began to gently scrub his auburn hair.

Tension were high in the air as Hephaestion tried desperately not to turn around and throttle the eunuch. He had nothing but contempt for the beautiful persian boy and any victim of infidelity would understand why. Although he was not wed to Alexander, Bagoas still came in between their love and just his presence was enough to anger the general. However, as angry as he was he also knew that Bagoas had no wish to be here with him either.

This was the work of their King Alexander, and they both knew it.

A sudden flare of pain in the bottom half of his body pulled Hephaestion out of his infuriated thoughts. He groaned softly, gripping the edge of the tub and forcing himself to take some deep breaths.

His mind quickly traveled to previous night. Rough and calloused hands running all over his body. Deep grunts and furious thrusts. The feeling of disgust rushing through him as he felt a splash of putrid warmth spread inside of him.

Tears stung at his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. The last thing he wanted to do was show any weakness. Especially when Alexander's lover was present. Quickly and rather roughly he shoved the other away from him with a quiet sniffle and climbed out of the tub, fighting through the pain it brought. As soon as he was free of the water two handmaidens were wiping him and covered his nudity with a thin golden robe.

"Leaving so soon?" A deep voice questioned from the doorway.

Hephaestion turned and his face immediately flushed at the sight of Alexander. The blonde King stood tall, proud and naked as the day he was born. His hair tumbled down his shoulders and dark brown eyes were fixed upon Hephaestion.

Effortlessly, he waved the handmaidens away and slowly approached his auburn haired love. Blue eyes never left brown and soon they stood chest to chest. The King wasted no time hooking an arm around the other's waist and pulling the general's body flush against his own.

"I was just about to join you." He whispered against the general's lips before claiming them with his own.

The kiss was full of hunger and passion and made the auburn haired general weak in the knees. Alexander smiled into the kiss and gripped him a bit tighter, his hands moving into the other's drenched hair.

The King broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air. However he gave his lover no time to rest, almost immediately moving his kisses to the soft skin of his neck.

Hephaestion gasped, tilting his head back in order to allow his King more access. A soft whine left him as the sensitive part of his neck was latched onto. He gasped in pleasure, feeling his legs trembling.

"Xander...Xander please, no..."

"Shhh, don't worry my love...I will take care of you." The King assured him with a soft smile. "I promise."

Thousands of emotions raced through Hephaestion as he was showered with tiny love bites and kisses from Alexander. He wanted to be angry more than anything else but as soon as Alexander touched him...he lost all sense of himself. His anger melted into love and longing, and he could feel the tenseness slowly leaving his body.

The fierce and strong general became nothing but a puddle of putty in his King's hands, and all he had to do was shower him with kisses and sweet words. Every fiber of his being loathed that fact. It made him think of Cleitus and his infuriated words from the previous night.

_You are blind to all of his faults!_

_He has tossed you aside for another, and yet you **still** go back to him?!_

The words echoed throughout his skull and it made him realize that the cruel man was right. Every single thing he had said to him was right. He was hopelessly weak and foolish when it came to Alexander...but he couldn't help but give into him. Loving his King was all he had ever known his entire life. He had no one except Alexander, no family or very close friends.

Alexander was his everything...and what disgusted him even more was how he could still be so attached and in love with him after everything he had put him through. For the past couple of months all that he had gotten out of loving Alexander was nothing but heartache and tears. He had been tossed away and disregarded for the King's true favorite. The doll faced eunuch that was standing only a few feet away from him now.

With a soft moan of approval, Hephaestion poured himself into another one of Alexander's kisses, but this one was much more powerful and passionate. The auburn haired male melted in the King's embrace, feeling his heart race in his chest. Tears pricked at his eyes and he broke their kiss, quickly looking away from the blonde.

Confused as to what was bothering his lover, Alexander gently gripped his chin and turned his head so they were facing each other once more. He thumbed away the tears falling from Hephaestion's cerulean eyes and kissed the corners of his mouth.

"Why do you weep Phai?" He asked softly, pulling him into a soft embrace. He question went without a response and he gave the brunette a soft squeeze, gently running his fingers through his drenched hair. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

Alexander prayed to all the gods of Olympus that his love's tears were not the result of his neglect. He couldn't stand even the sight of Helhaestion crying and to know that they were caused by him... he'd simply never forgive himself if that were indeed the case.

His brown eyes moved over to Bagoas and the other two handmaidens, who were all standing awkwardly as they watched them. "Leave us." He ordered, waving them away with his hand.

All three gave him a respectful bow before hurrying out the door in order to give his King and his beloved some privacy. As soon as they were gone Alexander turned to Hephaestion and lifted his chin, moving some stray strands of hair out of his eyes. To his immense despair, the other wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Hephaestion...please look at me." He murmured, leaning in closer to him.

Slowly, his blue eyes moved up until they met dark brown. Alexander smiled and lightly pecked his lips, gripping his face and gently pulling him closer.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet." He whispered against his lips. "Why will you not speak to me..."

"I...you...we have not so much as spoken for days, and now...you want me to just...just..." The general halted his words and looked away with a frown. "up and forgive you, and act like everything is alright?"

"I have been neglectful, yes I know and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry my love." He replied, returning his arms to Hephaestion's torso. The King buried his face in the crevice of the other's neck, placing light little kisses there. "I have been so cruel to you dear Phai..."

The auburn haired remained silent, trying desperately not to give into the other's sweet words and kisses. He let his eyes slip closed and a tremble ran through him. "Xander..."

Alexander groaned in pleasure, slowly pulled away and looking his lover in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but two fingers pressed against themselves against his lips, silencing him before he even got the chance to say anything.

"I..I forgive you." Hephaestion murmured, feeling broken and weak on the inside. "I will forgive you just as I always forgive you and you know that but..."

"But what? What is it my love?" He asked softly, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips. "Tell me what you want...you know I will do anything for you."

Hephaestion tried to finish his thoughts, but Alexander had different plans for him. The King circled around him and softly pressed himself into the other's rear. A small but excited gasp left the general, and he bit his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to conceal the pleasure he was feeling.

"Come." The King whispered, his hands finding the tie on the other's rob and pulling it undone, allowing the thin piece of clothing to fall to the ground below. "Allow me to amends."

Hephaestion opened his mouth to protest, but Alexander was already working his magic on him. His touches made the other choke up on his own words, which were slowly turning into soft little moans.

"Xander...Xander I--!"

"Shh, shh...don't worry my love." The blonde assured him, lightly gripping his hardening length and thumbing the tip. He relished in the sounds that Hephaestion was making, feeling himself getting harder by the second.

"I will take care of you..."

  
........................

  
Hephaestion sighed, his blue eyes fluttering open. He came face to face with Alexander who was still fast asleep beside him with his arms wrapped around him. Sighing in content, he snuggled a bit closer to the King.

"Feeling better are we?" The King's deep voice mused in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Almost giddily, he looked up and found his lover's eyes still closed but his lips stretched in a smile. His glee soon melted into loving adoration, and he leaned up and pressed their lips together.

Alexander made a low moan of approval, his arms bringing the other a tad bit closer. His dark brown eyes slid open and he broke the kiss to look at the other's face.

"Gods you're beautiful..." He muttered, thumbing his bottom lip tenderly.

Hephaestion's smile faltered some and he looked away. "Can I ask you something Xander?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Alexander sat up slightly, resting his upper body on the bed's headboard. "Of course my love...what troubles you?"

"Do you...do you ever think of me...when you're with _him?_ " Though he tried to contain his bitterness and anger, he nearly hissed that last word out and Alexander knew almost immediately who the auburn haired man was talking about.

"All the time." He answered simply, running his fingers through the other's soft and silken hair.

His answer seemed to stun the general, who blinked in pure shock. He looked up at him with wife crystal blue eyes. "You do...then..then why do you leave me for him?! Why do you go to Bagoas and lie with him when I'm always right there by your side?! Do you tire of me?! Do I bore you now?! Has your love for me truly dwindled down and--!"

"Never!" Alexander hissed, bolting up with serious dark eyes. He met Hephaestion's blue eyes and the general swore he could see some anger in those brown orbs, but he deserved answers as to why his lover was so distant!

"That could never and would never happen!" He growled, holding the other a bit tighter.

"Then why?! Why do you favor Bagoas and go to him. You barely even send me a passing glance when you are with him! Do you expect me to just accept that you've gone and fallen for another!?"

Alexander sighed, releasing him and covering his eyes with his hands. "You don't seem to feel the same when I'm with Roxanne."

"You don't love that woman. She may be bonded to you through marriage, but you do not love her. You never have, but...it's not the same with Bagoas. I see the way you look at him and--!"

"Yes, it's true that I love Bagoas." The King confessed, looking down at him. "But I could never love him the way I love you. You are my everything Phai, don't you know that by now. You and I were made to be together, and we will always be together in this life and the next. Just as we were all those years ago in Troy as Patroclus and Achilles."

Hephaestion couldn't help but crack a grin, but a part of him still remained doubtful. There was always a spark in Alexander when Bagoas drew near and he couldn't stand it, but all he could do was hope that his lover truly meant the words that he had just spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

Hephaestion watched with lowered eyes as he was dressed in a silken Persian robe. It was a deep and bloody red with golden and teal accents. His freshly washed hair was pinned up with jeweled accessories, and his face was lightly decorated with glitter and kohl. He radiated beauty and grace, but also something else he had lacked in the past few weeks.

Happiness.

The general actually felt a bit excited about tonight. There was a festival being held to celebrate Queen Olympias' first visit to Babylon. Everyone was quite excited for the Macedonian Queen's arrival... except for her own son, the King himself. If anything he was as nervous as he had been as a child when his father tested him. Part of him of course was elated for his mother's arrival, but the other part dreaded it.

Hephaestion was rather excited to see the Queen again. His own mother had passed when he was young, and she had, for the most part, taken up the role of his surrogate mother. She treated him like her own family, and Hephaestion loved her.

Once he was fully dressed and prepared for the evening, the general waved his servants away and retired to his balcony. The night was illuminated by torches and fireworks as the people carried on below, shouting praises to the gods and blessings for the Queen. A gentle breeze blew through the air, making his auburn locks dance to its rhythm. Above all the festivities the moon and stars sat high in the sky, twinkling and illuminating the warm summer night.

Hephaestion took a deep breath, the smell of smoke and food wafting into his nostrils. He made a soft noise of approval and relaxed his shoulders. He could already picture the way the evening would unfold. A whole night of drinking, laughter and dancing before his King swept him off his very feet and made love to him until the sun rose in the sky the next morning.

Another sound of both content and anticipation left him, his lips stretching in a full smile. There was no way tonight could possibly go wrong...

It had been a few days since he and Alexander had made amends, and since then Bagoas had barely been in his sights. The King stopped summoning him and keeping him at his bedside altogether. Instead, all of the blonde monarch's spare time had gone to Hephaestion which made the general elated beyond comprehension.

To put the icing on the cake, Hephaestion had not seen much of Cleitus either. It was as if both of his problems had drifted away with the wind, and he couldn't be happier. His attacker and rival were gone, and his true love was finally back in his arms.

"Well...don't you look beautiful." A deep voice mused from behind. "Then again...when do you ever not look like one of Aphrodite's masterpieces."

Almost immediately the general's crumbled in his chest, and all of the color drained from his cheeks. He turned slowly and his entire mood sank at the sight of Cleitus. The onyx haired man was dressed in a magnificent black robe, decorated with green and blue accents. His hair was loose on his shoulders, fall to his shoulders and his eyes were dark with mixed emotions.

"I see you've rushed back into the arms of your King." He replied rather bitterly, dark eyes moving to the other's frightened face. "I'm not quite sure why I'm surprised. I honestly should have anticipated this...it's always a cycle with the two of you, and it would seem you're right back where you started."

Hephaestion stared him down, but said nothing at all. His blue eyes stayed lowered, and he made sure to hold his head down. A jolt raced through him when the other came closer and he flinched when Cleitus reached out to gently grip his chin.

Cleitus seemed hurt by his reaction to him, and slowly he released him. "Do you fear me Hephaestion?" He murmured, taking a step back.

"Does my fear come as a surprise?!" The general snapped quietly before he could bite it back. "You ravished me! Barged into my rooms, spoke of true love and then forced yourself--!"

"I made love to you!" Cleitus exclaimed, voice live with anger. "I made you sing a sound more beautiful than any siren could ever produce and you would dare to accuse me of ravishment?!"

Tears stung at Hepheastion's cerulean blue eyes, and he glared the other man down. "How can you call what you did to me anything other than rape and--!"

Cleitus reached him in two strides, his calloused hands harshly gripped the other's arms. His dark green eyes live with the same amount of anger as the blue orbs glaring him down. "And how can you call what Alexander does to you love?"

Blue eyes widened and lost their harsh gleam of anger. It was replaced with what seemed to be shock as Hephaestion processed what the other had said to him. Slowly with an almost guilty expression, he looked away from him. His mouth opened slightly, but he couldn't find any words to say.

He jumped when two muscular arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a broad and powerful chest. To his surprise, he didn't fight the strong embrace but allowed himself to relax against the other's chest. The calm beating of his heart the only sound he could hear.

"He doesn't love you Hephaestion." Cleitus breathed out, sounding worn and tired. His hands ran over the other's back, slowly tracing his muscles. "Yes, he may be praising you and showering you with affections now...but soon he'll be tired of you, and run back into the arms of the whore he loves so much. Then you will be left alone yet again, your beautiful heart in tatters. Why do you not see this?"

Hephaestion listened to his words, tearing stinging at his eyes. He squeezed them shut, refusing to let himself cry. Every part of his being didn't want to listen to his words, he just didn't want to believe him. After all he had been with Alexander all his life. They knew each other...loved each other. Their bond was unbreakable, their love over a thousand years old. It wouldn't end so easily...it couldn't. They had loved each other since Troy and would continue to love each other until the very stars themselves died away.

"You're wrong." He breathed out quietly, staying deadly still against the other.

"What?"

"He does love me...I know he does, he--!"

"Actions speak louder than words dear Phai." He murmured, running his fingers through the other's soft auburn hair. "And his actions? They're practically screaming a different story at you."

Hephaestion stayed still against him, not saying a single word. His mind was in a thousand different places...and he had no idea what to believe. His heart wanted to say no to every word the other man spoke, but his mind...his mind told him a totally different story. His mind told him that Cleitus was right. It told him that if Alexander truly loved him than he wouldn't have been with Bagoas at all, but his heart always was stronger than his mind.

"I..I--!"

"My, my...what have we here?" A smooth female voice mused, interrupting the General.

Both turned to see a rather amused yet angry looking Queen Olympias. She was just as beautiful as she was when they left years ago, age barely taking its toll on her. The snake Queen wore a lovely cream colored gown with blood red accents. Her greying brown hair was loose on her shoulders and partly bound in a tight braid. While she did look lovely as she always did her face was drawn in a frown.

Hephaestion quickly shoved his way out of Cleitus' arms. As his cheeks flushed to a deep red his blue eyes stayed focused on the ground. To say he was mortified would be a complete and utter understatement.

He gathered his composure quickly and met the Queen's deceptive green eyes. "My Queen, I--!"

She held up a hand, instantly silencing him. Her harsh green orbs then quickly cast themselves upon Cleitus. "I suggest you find your way out of this room... _now_." She replied, voice full of barely hidden anger.

Cleitus shared one last look with Hephaestion, and neither one was quite sure what was inside each other's eyes. There was longing, fear, and something else that they couldn't quite place. The onyx haired man gently took Hephaestion by the hand and drew him closer to place a kiss on his forehead.

"We will talk later." He whispered to him before brushing a few stray strands of his auburn hair behind his ear. "Enjoy your night...dear Phai."

Hephaestion gasped when the other pulled away but nodded softly, trying to quell the blush gathering in his cheeks. He watched as the other quit the room, almost flinching when the door closed behind him.

An awkward silence hung in the air as Hephaestion waited for the Queen to say something. He didn't dare look at her, but he could practically feel her anger and confusion rolling off of her in waves. He knew that she would not be approving of what she'd just witnessed.

"So now you've finally taken up Alexander's bad habits?!" She suddenly snapped harshly.

"My Queen I--!"

"Have you gone mad Hephaestion?! You are playing with fire here, and you are bound to get burned. Alexander is not very good at handling his emotions, you know this! When he finds out about your affair he'll--!"

"Why should he have any right to be angry with me?!" The General demanded furiously, face turning an angry red as all of the rage he had kept bottled up finally poured out of him. "He's the one with a wife and a whore at his side! He spends all of his time locked away with that plaything Bagoas, who has no idea how to love him! He is nothing but a damn servant who was trained to do nothing but spread his legs for anyone who asks him to!"

Olympias stared at the other as he vented his rage, angrily going on and on about his hatred for Bagoas. She knew his hatred and resentment all too well, after all she had once been a victim of infidelity herself. Her late husband Phillip had had a harem full of lovers, both male and female.

Gently, she walked up to him and pulled him into her arms just as she would do when he was upset as a child. Alexander was so oblivious to his Hephaestion's feelings, and always had been. If Hephaestion didn't tell him how he was feeling, and he wouldn't, then Alexander would never know that he had hurt him.

"Oh, my dear...you know Alexander loves you more than life itself." She whispered in his ear.

"Then why does he constantly ignore me and run to that...that concubine?!"

"Alexander is attracted to beauty and adventure, but eventually he longs for things old and familiar to him. That is all that's going on with him now. He will realize his fault soon enough, but you mustn't turn on him Hephaestion...you are all he truly cares for in this world. Without you...he is nothing."

Her words did nothing to soothe the dreadful ache in his heart, but he nodded slowly nonetheless. Gently he untangled himself from her arms and turned away from her. He wanted to believe her, but his mind was a mess from Cleitus and his earlier warnings. Nothing made much sense to him anymore. Did Alexander truly love him, or was he just a toy that he had no longer amused by? Now even he himself couldn't say...and that truly terrified him.

"How long has this affair been occurring?" Olympias asked almost innocently.

"It's not an affair." Hephaestion murmured. "He is just...deeply interested in me."

"Oh, he's a little more than interested. He is completely smitten, and who can blame him really? Your beauty knows no bounds, I'm surprised Zeus or any of the other gods have not come to you. Perhaps they are too jealous and ashamed of themselves to even try, but so many men are tempted by you dear Phaistion, even Phillip himself wanted you but your heart has always been Alexander's."

Hephaestion blushed at the Queen's somewhat apathetic confession about her deceased husband. The late King had been interested in him? Thank god he had never acted upon his desires. Hephaestion always found Phillip revolting, and was a little pleased at his murder. He was an awful man and husband to Olympias, not only that but he was an awful father to the son he had claimed to love so dearly as well.

"You have been the apple of Cleitus' eye for a rather long time. That man has been eyeing you like a lion eyes its prey since before you all left for Alexander's conquest; however, I never thought you would truly pay him any mind."

"Neither did I..." The General stated, voice barely above a whisper.

A pair of hands gently gripped his shoulders, and he shuddered. He felt the Queen's rather sharp nails dig into his flesh and his teeth sunk into his lips. Her lips touched his skin and his blood ran cold in his veins.

"Do not do anything foolish in retribution." She warned softly. "He may not be the best at showing it...but Alexander does love you, and he is quite a jealous and vengeful man. Should he discover your affair with Cleitus...it will not end well. Do not be blinded by revenge Phaistion, and don't do something that you will come to regret."

The warning sent shivers throughout his entire being, but he nodded softly and just like that her cold demeanor shifted. A bright smile spread across her lips, and she captured his hand in her own.

"Splendid, now let us go and join the celebration." She mused. "Your King has been dying to see you all night."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander sighed as he scanned the celebrating crowd for his beautiful Hephaestion. He hadn't been seen all night, which was not usual. Any other night Alexander would wait patiently for the other to arrive, but something was different tonight. Something was giving him a terrible feeling and he was a bit on edge. After his patience had worn think he sent mother to fetch him, but that had been quite some time ago and both of them had yet to arrive. The King had half a mind to go after them himself, but he couldn't leave his guests and with the way they were all swarming over him now he probably wouldn't get two feet away from his seat.

"What could possibly be keeping them?" He murmured to himself, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Why the long face on such a glorious night my King?!" A jolly and raucous voice suddenly inquired.

Alexander jumped in his seat and turned to see Cassander. He was draped in a light green robe that was nearly coming off of his muscular but lean form, and his dark hair was messily braided. The infamous womanizer was once again draped in women, all young and somewhat drunk. They giggled and kissed all over his neck, collarbone and face but it seemed to have no effect on the General. He merely smiled at his King, eyes almost taunting him just as they always did.

"This is a night for celebration Alexander! You should be dancing, drinking, frolicking with all these lovely maidens!" He nearly insisted, turning to one of his groupies and giving her a chaste kiss.

The King rolled his eyes and waved him away. "I am in no such mood my friend, I'm sure you'll have enough fun for the both of us."

"And I'm sure as well if all you're going to do is pout and sulk all night! What ever is the matter dear Alexander? Do you miss your precious Hephaestion?" He teased with a mocking laugh.

Alexander resisted the urge to growl at him, knowing that his angry would only prover the other right and earn him more ridicule. Scoffing, he glared the other down. "I suggest you be on your way Cassander, go and entertain your women."

With a lustful smile, he tugged two of the giggling maidens closer to him, enjoying their giggles and tiny kisses. "That would be my pleasure...until tomorrow My King." He mused before guiding his entourage away.

Alexander watched as his comrade made his exit, disappearing into the palace probably never to be seen again for the rest of the night. The King couldn't say he was surprised, Cassander had taken many women to bed and when he was drunk, his lust knew no bounds.

Once the brunette General had escaped his sight, the King went back to sulking in his chair. His mind raced over all the possibilities of where his mother and lover could be, and it frustrated him to no end. He wanted to rise up from his seat, storm into the palace, up to his room and just go to bed. Without Hephaestion here he had no entertainment whatsoever. The nobles were either chasing around prostitutes and whores or gossiping about himself and the rest of the Generals, and he had no wish to deal with that. And his colleagues were most likely in the same predicament as Cassander- drunk and surrounded by gorgeous women to defile.

Just as Alexander was beginning to rise up out of his chair, he heard an excited cry from the crowd. "THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED! THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED!"

Immediately, his sky blue gaze traveled to the entrance, where his mother and Hephaestion awaited. Both of them looked like works of art lost from the heavens, and it made his entire being swell with absolute joy. His patience finally wrought a reward.

He rose from his seat, gaining Hephaestion's attention. His smile wavered when the other quickly dodged his gaze, looking down at the ground. What was wrong? Had something happened while he was alone with his mother? It wouldn't be the first time she had embarrassed him or made him uncomfortable.

The two of them made their way through the crowd with ease as everyone else parted for them, setting a course right to Alexander. They reached him momentarily and Olympias greeted her son with a tight embrace and loving kiss.

"I have found your beloved." She announced softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

Alexander never took his eyes off Hephaestion, smiling as he finally stood before him. Her words made him frown slightly and he glared at her from the corner of his eye. "It took you long enough."

Deceptive green eyes rolled and Olympias took her seat in the guest chair provided for her at her son's side. "You should be grateful that I managed to find him at all. It wasn't exactly an easy task since you like to keep him locked away in secret." She grumbled, adjusting herself.

Alexander ignored her, reaching out to clasp his lover's hand. He smiled at the shy reaction he received in return and pulled the other closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and trapping him in his embrace. A string of soft kisses danced across the silken tanned skin, making tiny tremors race through the other's body.

Hephaestion gasped in surprise, eyes widening a fraction and face blushing a deep red. "A..Alexander please we're in the middle of a party, and I--!"

The King shushed him lightly, giving him a fond smile. "I am not planning anything devious or inappropriate." He insisted, leaning over to the sweet scent of his auburn hair. "I merely missed you...I've been suffering here without you for so long dear Phaestion."

The General smiled and met his eyes, reaching up to run his fingers over the King's soft skin. "Well, I sincerely apologize for making my King wait so long." He replied softly, almost whispering against Alexander's lips.

"You are forgiven." The monarch murmured back, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"My, my...are you two just going to stand there and flaunt your love for all the world to see?" Olympias inquired from her seat as she rolled her eyes at them, already sounding hopelessly bored.

Alexander ignored her, keeping his eyes focused on Hephaestion and only Hephaestion. "I would do just that for all eternity if I could mother." He replied, thumbing the general's bottom lip. "I want all of Olympus to know how much deep my love for Hephaestion runs."

The blush in the other's cheeks grew darker and he shyly cast his gaze to the ground. "You always...you always say such sweet things to me." Hephaestion murmured, blue eyes meeting brown.

"What else could I say to you sweet Phaestion?" Alexander mused, hands running over the other's back. "One as gentle and delicate as you deserves to be spoiled with soft and sweet nothings."

The general's smile grew and he opened his mouth to respond, but faltered when he noticed a certain head of dark onyx hair. His smile slowly replaced itself with a grim line and his eyes lowered, darkening with rage and a hint of jealously. Without a word he pulled away from the King as the other approached, disappearing into the shadows.

Alexander frowned at his lover's night and day shift, turning to see what had upset him so. His eyes immediately found Bagoas: bowing at his feet, half naked, covered in sparkling sugar and decorated with jingling bells and metals. He was dressed for the dance he was to perform tonight.

The King returned to his seat slowly, mood dropping at the loss of his beloved. With a sigh, he lifted a brow at the beautiful slave. "Yes, Bagoas?"

The slave boy lifted his head, onyx eyes glittering with what seemed to be anticipation. "My King...I hope you enjoy the dance we shall perform for you tonight." He mused, rising to his feet.

Behind him, another young slave that the King recognized as Aedius, approached with a goblet of wine. Bagoas took it from him, with a respectful nod before turning and handing it to Alexander.

"Please drink My King, you haven't had anything all night. I'm sure your body is quite famished and dehydrated." He replied, head bowed low.

Alexander nodded absently, accepting the drink and taking a light sip. "Thank you Bagoas...I look forward to watching you."

Smiling, the slave gave one final bow of respecting before disappearing into the crowd, leaving the King alone with his mother. Alexander leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of wine before setting it down beside him.

Olympias cleared her throat before casting her eyes towards her son. "You really aren't going to go after Hephaestion?"

"I have a feeling he does not want my company right now." The King murmured, keeping his eyes focused on the celebrating crowd. "He just...he looked so angry."

"And he was...I have a feeling he does not approve of your whore lover."

"Bagoas is not a whore, he's a-"

"Be that as it may...seeing you with him hurts Hephaestion, to the point where he doesn't even want to be around the two of you. If you keep messing with this boy...I fear you will lose Hephaestion."

Brown eyes ignited with shock and anger, and for the first time Alexander looked at his mother. "How dare you...Hephaestion would never leave me."

"He will if you keep neglecting him. Honestly, do you truly know nothing of your lover? Hephaestion is a tender man who craves nothing but love and a person to give it to. You don't know how much you hurt him when you reject him for a slave boy, but I can see it. It tears him apart and eventually he will find someone else to love. I am not suggesting he will leave you completely, because I know he could never do that but keep this up...and you may not be the only one he opens his heart to."

Alexander waved her words away, nearly scoffing at her claims. He didn't believe a single word of it. Hephaestion could never love anyone like he loved him, and he was sure of it. It was simply absurd.

With an almost angry sigh, he resumed doing what he had been doing since the night had began. Searching the crowd for his beloved. To his relief, finding him a second time was not as difficult. He found him in a corner nearby, looking infuriated and saddened at the same time.

The King almost stood to go after him when something else caught his eyes. His companion Cleitus appeared at his side, holding a plate of fruit and offering it to him. The auburn haired beauty politely declined and a blush began to slowly creep onto his face.

As he watched the scene unfold, Alexander found himself heating up with rage. His hands clenched at his sides, and his eyes lowered.

Perhaps his mother's claims weren't so farfetched after all...

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander watched as Bagoas and a couple of other whores danced for him. They moved with the grace, youth and vigor of any maiden and they looked simply intoxicating. All of them were barely dressed and decorated with sugar and silk sashes. As they danced their bodies glistening and glittering under the moon's white glow.

The men leered happily at them, no doubt ready to run up and take them where they stood. As they shouted obscenities and cheered the women watched with tired and uninterested eyes. No doubt that were annoyed with how much attention the crowd was giving to a group of whores. It was insulting and humiliating, no matter how beautiful the whores were.

Alexander paid little attention to the whores dancing, searching the crowd for his lovely Hephaestion once more. He was quite upset that his lover had run off so quickly and even found solace in Cleitus. Now he feared that his mother's words were true and he wanted nothing more than to find his beautiful Phai and assure him that he was loved more than any other.

His cheeks heated up at the thought and suddenly his pants felt tight. He gasped as he felt his member slowly grow erect and pulse in between his legs. With a silent swear, he crossed his legs in an effort to hide it.

What was going on? He had never been so easily aroused before...

"Alexander?" Olympias called, turning to him with a frown. "Are you alright?"

He nodded quickly, swallowing and turning back to Bagoas and his dance. He shifted in his seat but quickly regret it when he felt the delicious friction it gave to his hard on. With a groan he nodded and turned away from her in an effort to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

His vision suddenly began to blur and his head starting swimming. Confused beyond measure, Alexander looked at his goblet which nearly empty by now. He hadn't much to drink, no he had been much too busy searching for his lover, so that meant...

Someone had given him something. It wasn't poison, that much was certain, but they had still drugged him.

His mind races all over as he struggled to fight through the unwanted pleasure that seemed to be growing by the second. Who had given him that goblet full of wine? It had been a beautiful but ordinary servant, but they had been accompanied by another. A man with beauty strong enough to tempt the gods, a familiar man who had a face that the King could never seem to forget no matter how hard he tried.

Brown eyes widened and returned to the seductive dancers, who had just finished their routine. They bowed swiftly and stood to revel in the praise from the crowd.

The King watched furiously, fists balling at his sides. If it were not for the current and unwanted erection he was sporting, Alexander would have jumped to his feet and went after the mastermind behind all of this.

_Bagoas._

..............

Alexander slammed Bagoas against the wall, one hand closed around his throat and brown eyes glaring down at him.

He was still under the effects of whatever aphrodisiac the other had given to him, but it was beginning to wear off. Though his head was still swimming and his member still pulsing and throbbing, he could still control himself.

"You would dare poison me?! You ungrateful little bitch! I will have you whipped and-"

"No...not poison." Bagoas choked out, struggling against the King's iron grip. "I only wished to please you..." As he spoke, he smiled and reached down to stroke the ever hardening member. "That is all I ever truly want my King..."

Alexander moaned and balled his fists, making his grip on Bagoas even tighter. He growled softly, trying to ignore the feeling of ecstasy soaring through his groin. Despite his pleasure he still managed to glare down at the eunuch. "I do not care what you wanted, it does not give you the right to drug me!"

"Of course not my King and for that I do apologize...please forgive me, I merely became so desperate." He explained, bringing the other's hand away from his throat so he could clasp it in his own instead. "I have longed for your touch for so long, and you have been ignoring me as of late. The loneliness was beginning to drive me to insanity and I just knew that I had to get you back, no matter what the cost. I'm sorry..."

Onyx eyes traveled from the King's face to his rock hard member and with a seductive smile, the slave dropped to his knees. "Here...please allow me to make amends."

Swiftly he removed the King from his garment, smiling when Alexander hissed and bit his knuckles. He was already dripping precum and with no hesitation, the dancer immediately began lapping the salty fluid up. Just as soon as he began his work, more oozed out and he took the King completely into his mouth.

He smiled as the King's hand snaked into his hair and urged him to take more of him into his mouth. He quickly obliged him, swirling his tongue around Alexander's shaft and savoring the noises of pleasure he made. A moan rumbled in his throat, sending tiny vibrations over the King's member and giving him even more pleasure.

Bagoas soon found himself gagging from the force of the cock hitting the back of his throat, but he didn't mind. He loved it when his King used him roughly and he was already elated to serve. A euphoric giggle rumbled in his throat as he pulled away to stroke the erection in his hands.

The plan he had devised was coming along perfectly...

..............

Hephaestion sighed as he finally managed to escape the remnants of the party. It was late in the night, but most of Alexander's friends were still wide awake not to mention drunk out of their minds. He had barely managed to escape Cassander's drunken grip just moments before.

Sighing, he made his way to his King's room. He was eager to see him since their last encounter had turned sour rather quickly, and he couldn't help but notice that the King has left quite early.

He frowned as the memories raced over his mind. He'd been so foolish to just run off like that...it was such a childish thing to do, but he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He would make amends with Alexander now and hopefully all would be forgiven.

Soon the General found himself standing in front of the King's door. Without thinking he reached over and pulled the door open. His heart sunk in his chest and he immediately regret his decision to do so. What met him was a haunting image that would be forever burned into his mind.

Alexander, his lover and so called soulmate, had his favorite eunuch on his hands and knees, and thrusted into him incessantly. He didn't even notice the door had been opened, much too preoccupied with fucking the whore kneeling before him. His blonde hair was loose and wild on his shoulders, and his blue eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure and concentration.

Bagoas seemed to be enjoying himself deeply, face flushed and mouth leaking high pitched moans and whines. His fingers were tangled in the King's sheets and they gripped the soft fabric tightly as he sang praises to the monarch.

"A..ah! My King! Oh...oh Aleksander! My sweet Aleksander!" He moaned, thrusting back against the King's hips.

As he moaned, his onyx eyes slipped open and caught sight of their sudden spectator. Almost immediately a triumphant grin spread across his face and his moans increased in volume. He squeezed his eyes shut and tauntingly cried out for the King taking him.

Shocked, hurt and humiliated beyond measure, Hephaestion quietly shut the door. His eyes were already leaking tears and his chest grew tight with each breath. Quickly he stormed off, sobbing quietly. In all honesty he had no idea where he was going but as long as he was far away from Alexander and Bagoas then he would go wherever his feet decided to take him.

He sobbed as he realized that Cleitus was right, just as he always had been. No matter how much Alexander told him that he was his only true love...he would always go crawling back to Bagoas. His heart would never truly and completely belong to him...

...........

Hephaestion found himself standing in front of a pair of dark colored double doors. His hand was raised to knock, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to. There were still tears trailing down his cheeks and more welling in his cerulean eyes. The images still raced through his mind and every time he remembered, his heart broke just a little more inside his chest.

The only thing he knew for certain right now was that he didn't want to be alone tonight, but although his love had betrayed him once again...Hephaestion just couldn't bring himself to do what he was about to do.

Just as he was about to throw in the towel and walk away, the door was pulled open. Cleitus looked down at him with wide eyes, no doubt stunned by his presence and wondering why he was there. Hephaestion opened his mouth to speak but his tongue betrayed him, so instead he rushed into the other's arms with a broken sob and buried his face in his chest.

Cleitus jumped at his sudden movements, but didn't push him away. Slowly he returned the embrace, stroking his auburn hair and shushing his cries gently. He had no idea what was going on, but from the look of the broken man in his arms he could venture to guess.

"Hush now Hephaestion." He urged softly, pulling him into his rooms completely so no one would see him just standing and crying in the corridor. He quickly kicked the door closed before sweeping the other's feet out from under him and carrying him to the bed.

Gently, he laid him down before stripping himself of his robe and crawling in beside him. "Everything will be alright, I promise you." He assured him as he pulled him back into his embrace and kissed his brow.

Though he tried to be cool and collected for his weeping love, his heart swelled with rage. His dark green eyes glittered with anger and he tightened his grip on the other man, being certain not to squeeze too tightly.

Alexander would pay for all the pain he had caused Hephaestion, and he would make sure that he did. This time the King would not get away with his infidelity and complete disregard for Hephaestion's feelings and heart. Cleitus would stand for it no longer.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hephaestion sighed as he turned onto his stomach but immediately jumped when he noticed something strange on the bed. The alien objects were soft and smooth and smelt of fresh earth, which made a smile drag across the General's face.

Flowers.

Soft blue eyes fluttered open and sure enough there were red and white rose petals littering the bed. With an almost giddy smile, a Hephaestion took two handfuls and held them under his nose. He savored their sweet fragrance before tossing them into the air and watching them fall like raindrops.

"So you're finally awake?"

With a startled gasp the other nearly sprung into alertness, turning to the owner of the voice. He melted with relief at the sight of Cleitus, who watched him with an amused smile.

"My apologies, I did not mean to scare you." He replied, stepping fully into the room. "I'm actually glad to see you awake...I had a bath drawn for you."

Hephaestion nodded softly, fingers running over the petals. "And the flowers?"

"Just a little gift to brighten your morning." Cleitus replied with a shrug as he entered the room, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He reached out and ran his fingers over the other's cheek. "After the night you had I...I wanted to do something special for you."

"How anyone could ever refer to you as dark...I will truly never understand." The general murmured, letting his hand drape over the other's.

Cleitus' smile grew and he caught the soft hand, presses his lips to the soft palm. The two shared a gaze for a moment but it was broken when without warning, Cleitus swept Hephaestion right out of his bed and carried him out the room.

"Come now...your bath is getting cool."

...........

Hephaestion gasped at the sight before him. A nice warm bath with more petals leading up to it. Candles scattered about the room, lighting it dimly. Not only that but two servants waited to attend to him, one standing patiently in the bath and the other beside the tub holding a bowl of fruit.

Cleitus led the stunned man to the tub and placed him on his feet before untying his robe and letting it fall to the ground below. He leaned in and pressed a few kisses to Hephaestion's shoulder before nudging him over to the water.

"I'll return to you shortly." He whispered, taking the other's auburn hair out of its braid and letting it tumble down his shoulders. "I have a rather important matter to attend to."

"You're not going to see Alexander are you?" Hephaestion mumbled softly, turning over his shoulder to look up at Cleitus. Somehow he didn't need an answer to know that that was the other's intention. When he was met with silence, he reached up and cupped the taller man's face in both his hands. "Cleitus...don't." He whispered.

"And why not!?" The taller man demanded, voice suddenly loud and booming. His new tone made the other jump and he sighed sadly, gently gripping his shoulders. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I just I want--"

"You want revenge." Hephaestion stated. "You want to hurt him for hurting me, and you can't...you can't do that. I won't allow it."

"He has hurt you so many times--"

"That doesn't mean that I need to get revenge, nor do you."

"But you deserve--"

Hephaestion silenced him with two fingers to his lips, meeting his dark green eyes with a small smile. "I don't want you to get even for me...no matter how much I deserve it. I am not some weapon you can use to hurt Alexander."

"That's not what I think." Cleitus replied with a frown. "That's not what I think at all."

"Then let go of your anger and lust for revenge for me." He urged. "It will get you nowhere and nothing in the end."

Cleitus moved his hands snaked down the other's arms, marveling at his silky smooth skin, before taking his hands in his own. With a soft sigh he brought the other's hand to his lips and lovingly kissed it. His dark eyes moved up to meet a soft cerulean blue.

In that instant, Hephaestion could see all the hurt locked deep inside Cleitus' eyes. His own eyes widened some and he released the other's hand to cup his face instead. Gently he tugged the other's face against his own, locking their lips in a sweet kiss that ended much to soon.

"I cannot...I just, I can't do that." Cleitus murmured, breaking their kiss as. He turned away from the beautiful man, his green eyes shining with anger. "Not again. Alexander has hurt you for the last time."

"Cleitus please I--"

"After **all** thatbastardhas done to you, you still want to defend and love him?! How many times does your heart need to be broken for you to understand that he doesn't love you the way you love him?!"

Hephaestion frowned up at the taller man, snatching both his hands away. "How can you be so cold and vengeful?!"

"Try watching the one you love being hurt over and over again because they fell in love with a selfish bastard who doesn't even love them back!"

His angered words were effective in silencing Hephaestion, who merely turned away from him with a frustrated huff of breath. He heard the other mumble something under his breath, but had no more fight left in him to argue. With a sigh, he turned the other around and lightly pushed him closer to the tub.

"Please..." He whispered, kissing the other's neck. "Please just enjoy your bath."

As he turned to leave a hand gripped his wrist, halting him. He turned and looked back at Hephaestion, who was looking up at him. Gently he leaned up and hooked an arm around the other's neck, bringing him closer and closer. Cleitus raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything, merely wrapping his own arm around the other's waist. He sighed as he met the other's eyes and met him halfway, bringing their lips together.

Each melted into the kiss and shut their eyes. Cleitus yanked the small man closer and hoisted him up into his arms. As Hephaestion wrapped himself around him, he led them into the steaming water.

"Don't leave me." Hephaestion whispered against the other's lips, breaking their kiss. He clung a bit closer to the larger man, burying his in the crevice of Cleitus' neck and nuzzling him gently there. "Please...please don't leave me."

Cleitus shook his head, kissing a path up the other's neck. "Never. I would never leave you." He assured him, running his fingers through a river of auburn silk.

The raven haired man turned to the servants, who were standing around awkwardly looking at everything except the couple. Cleitus had forgotten they were still there and with lowered eyes he harshly waved them away. "Out!" He ordered.

As they hurried out the room, Cleitus placed Hephaestion on his feet before stripping off his own robe. He tossed his drenched garment aside and nearly pounced on the beautiful General, capturing his lips in a kiss and running his hands all over him. He groaned when their members brushed against each other, breaking their kiss to suck on his neck instead.

Hephaestion gasped and moaned, nearly losing his footing as he leaned backwards to give the other more access. Cleitus caught him effortlessly with a light chuckle before lowering him to the ground, sinking them both deep into the warm water.

Hungrily, he crawled on top of the smaller man and claimed his lips in another kiss. His fingers threaded through the now drenched auburn locks and smiled when he felt Hephaestion moan against his lips, his hips grinding upwards. Cleitus groaned, nipping lightly at the other's bottom lip and savoring the sensation of their members rubbing together.

He pulled away and suddenly his eyes went wide. Hephaestion looked... _breathtaking_. His hair was a sea of silk rushing in all directions under the water. Those big blue eyes shined with lust and something else he couldn't quite place and his cheeks were tinted light pink.

He looked like a true work of art, beautiful enough to put any woman or even any of the goddesses themselves to shame. It was a wonder that one as gorgeous and kind as him was allowed to walk among them. He deserved to be one of the Olympians...preserved and immortal, his beauty eternal and never ending.

Suddenly an image raced through his mind. Hephaestion broken and whimpering below him, arm splayed over his eyes in an effort to block out his face looming over his. Tears spilled out from those beautiful blue orbs and his body trembled with sobs below him. His innocent and kind face was twisted with pain and agony, and it was all because of him. Cleitus had done that to him... Hurt him in a way that no one deserved...

"No." He murmured suddenly, pulling away with a heart full of regret. He looked down to gaze into the cerulean eyes he adored so much. Gently, he reached down and let his fingers dance across the other's cheeks but quickly retracted them and looked away. "I will not hurt you...not again."

Hephaestion met his gaze with wide and confused eyes, not quite sure what he meant. He wasn't hurting him at all... As soon as their gaze met, the General understood. There was nothing but regret and remorse lurking in those dark green eyes. Cleitus didn't want to hurt him...like the last time they had engaged in intercourse, but this time was different. Hephaestion hadn't wanted him the first time they had went to bed together, but now he wanted him more than anything.

"You won't hurt me." He assured Cleitus, reaching up and caressing his fingers with his own. "You won't hurt me because this time...I _want_ to be with you. You're the only one who hasn't left me yet...and I'm so grateful for that and now I...I want to know what your love feels like. I want you to love me so much I won't be able to stand it."

Cleitus allowed a smile to grace his lips, and he pressed a trail of kisses up the other's neck. "Don't worry...I assure you that that is exactly what I intend to do."

Hephaestion gasped as his legs were hoisted up and wrapped around the other's legs and finger prodded at his entrance. His face flushed and he gripped Cleitus' shoulders when the finger pierced him, traveling deep inside of him.

Cleitus smiled as Hephaestion clung to him, his nails digging into his skin and drawing little beads of blood. He kissed the skin along his neck, nibbling gently on his Adam's apple. As he continued his small ministrations to distract the beautiful man, he added another finger.

"A..ah!" Hephaestion cried softly, back arching some.

"Don't worry..." Cleitus whispered as he kissed along his jaw. "I'll take good care of you."

A small whimper left the general and he rotated his hips, slowly riding the other's fingers. He gasped as the fingers spread apart, opening him and scissoring him incessantly. Hephaestion moaned and whined softly as he was prepared by the larger man, his toes curling slightly against the skin of Cleitus' back. His entire form trembled and his mouth opened wide when Cleitus suddenly hit that special spot, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Oh! Oh gods!" He shouted with a lewd moan, his back arching almost painfully.

Cleitus smiled in satisfaction, pressing against that spot again and groaning when the smaller man moaned his name. His own member twitched with arousal and he resisted the urge to grind against Hephaestion's thigh.

"Beautiful." He stated, voice barely above a whisper. " _So beautiful..._ "

Hephaestion moaned in response, looking at him with lidded eyes clouded with longing and lust. "P..please." He pleaded quietly. "Please take me Cleitus."

With a pleasured moan, Cleitus pulled his fingers away from the other and aligned himself with his entrance. "This may hurt but I promise the pain won't last forever..." He whispered, lightly kissing his lips before pushing inside.

"Ah! Ah!" The general cried as he was penetrated, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He swore softly and buried his face in Cleitus' neck. A loud moan left when Cleitus buried himself inside of him, pushing all the way in to the hilt. He groaned and balled his fists as his length was engulfed by the other's tight and warm cavern.

"Are you alright?" Cleitus asked, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Hephaestion nodded softly with a quiet whine. "Yes...please move...oh _gods_ please move!" He pleaded, rocking his hips.

Cleitus grinned and obliged him, pulling out almost all the way before slamming right back in. He savored the loud moan that tore from Hephaestion's throat and made sure to engrave the look of pleasure etched into his face. As he began to thrust his hand snaked over the other's face, cupping it gently.

Cloudy blue eyes fluttered open and immediately met dark green. Hephaestion opened his mouth to question him, but Cleitus pressed their lips together before he could even utter a sound. Both moaned into the intimate kiss and Cleitus quickened his pace.

Hephaestion broke the kiss with a startled cry, his entire body trembling with unadulterated pleasure. Every single thrust landed in the perfect spot, slamming into that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. The first time Cleitus had taken him he had been too preoccupied with fighting him to notice just how great in size the other man was. He was much bigger than Alexander and thicker too. Hephaestion had never felt so full in his entire life.

"Ugh! Ugh! Oh...oh...Cleitus." He moaned, head tipping backwards.

He didn't escape the other man for long. Two muscular arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him up. Now the two were chest to chest, Hephaestion seated like a child on Cleitus' lap, his big hands on the other's narrow hips, holding him in place as he began to thrust once more. His thrusts were so powerful that the smaller man actually bounced on his member, making the water swirl and thrash like waves in the ocean.

Soon the room was filled with the sound splashing water and Hephaestion's lewd moaning. He sounded like a wanton whore but looked more grace and elegant than Cleitus had ever seen him before. His drenched hair clung to his wet and glistening skin and water rushed down his chest, traveling down to the fully erect member jutting outwards. His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes were so faraway but filled to the brim with ecstasy. The sight was so erotic and enchanting it was a wonder Cleitus didn't climax just from the sight of him.

"By the gods Hephaestion..." Cleitus breathed out, running a hand up the other's chest and lightly pinching a pert and pink nipple. "You were...you were simply born to be beautiful."

The sound of his words made Hephaestion soar with joy and he would have responded if it weren't for the overwhelming pleasure. At the moment he couldn't even see straight and he highly doubted that he could speak properly. The only sounds his body could manage to produce were loud and high pitched (much to his mortification) moans and groans.

Cleitus smiled, moving his hands to the other.'s tight ass and gripping the firm muscle. "That's it." He groaned out in encouragement. "Sing for me."

"Cleitus...I'm...s..so close!" He gasped out, looking down at him. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"

Groaning in pleasure Cleitus gripped Hephaestion's throbbing length and stroked him slowly, thumbing his shaft. The general nearly shouted in pleasure, rolling his hips and letting his head fall back. He was desperate to cum...he wouldn't be able to take much more of the other's ministrations.

"Oh, Cleitus _please!_ "

"It's alright my love...cum." He ordered softly, continuing to tease the hard member in his hand. "Cum for me."

Hephaestion bit his lip as the other continued to stroke him, tears beginning to cloud his already blurred vision. As he bounced on Cleitus' member his body screamed for release. Between the large erection slamming into him and the hand around his own arousal, the ecstasy he was feeling was almost unbearable.

Suddenly the world vanished behind a white curtain and he threw his head back with a loud cry as he came, spilling his seed and painting their chests with steaks of white. He jerked and spasmed as Cleitus stroked him through his release and he collapsed against him when the blinding pleasure finally passed.

However the other was not yet finished with him. Cleitus continued his thrusts which were beginning to get more and more urgent as his own orgasm approached. His lover had clamped on his member as he came, nearly blinding him with ecstasy. He but back a moan as he continued his thrusts, feeling himself throbbing for release.

Hephaestion gripped his shoulders in a futile effort to stop him, the pleasure overwhelming his sensitive body. "Ah! Cleitus! St..stop! Please I--"

"I'm almost there my love." The other assured him with a grunt, his hand releasing his member to squeeze his ass once more. "Almost there."

As Hephaestion continued fighting him, Cleitus reached up and gripped the two hands weakly pushing him back. He brought them to his lips, kissing them lovingly as he neared completion.

Finally with a throaty growl he buried himself deep inside his lover and spilled his seed inside. Hephaestion gasped in shock as a warm sensation spread throughout him but it turned into a soft sigh as he slumped against Cleitus, who caught him with ease and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Gently he ran his fingers through the wet auburn silk and removed himself from within the General, who whined at the withdrawal. His entire body trembled in Cleitus' arms and his heavy breathing slowly began to die down.

"Are you alright my love?" Cleitus whispered, planting another kiss to his clammy forehead. When there was no response Cleitus gripped his chin and tugged his head up. He smiled as he noticed the other had fallen asleep, most likely exhausted from the multiple waves of pleasure he had just endured.

With a light chuckle he reached for a cloth and began cleaning the two of them. The smaller man slept through it all, snoring softly against his chest. Once he finished Cleitus stood, Hephaestion still in his arms, and made his way back to his rooms.

Upon entering rooms he placed the slumbering man in his bed and covered him with the blankets before collapsing beside him. He smiled as he watched him sleep, observing the way he breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Tenderly he let his finger run over his soft cheek.

A frown suddenly replaced his smile as he realized that Alexander must have done this countless times in the past, and yet he could still take that whore as a lover. How he could betray a man as kind and lovely as Hephaestion like that and not even bat an eyelash...it was sickening but Hephaestion loved him nonetheless. His love was truly blind to all the King's faults and it made Cleitus see red, but he was powerless to do anything without hurting the one he loved.

With a soft sigh, he pulled the other against him and held him almost possessively. "I pray that you do not go back to him Hephaestion..." He whispered. "For your sake, mine and Alexander's."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took so long, I'm trying to get ready to go to college and stuff has just been kinda hectic! I tried to make this chapter a little longer as an apology :3 Hope you guys enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

"There you are."

Hephaestion tore his gaze from the gorgeous view of Babylon to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight of Olympias. She was as beautiful as ever, even in her night clothes. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and he found himself shocked at just how long her hair truly was. It fell all the way down to the small of her back in a wavy chocolate and gray river. A very thin pearl colored dress hung on her thin frame and her face was void of any cosmetics.

The General sighed and turned his eyes back to the city. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're following me."

"Is it not a mother's duty to look after her child?"

Cerulean eyes rolled and Hephaestion resisted the urge to scoff at her statement. "You are not looking after me...you only what whatever makes Alexander happy. Even if that means dragging me back to him and I will not let you do that Olympias. Not this time."

"Indeed...it's funny, I thought that was our strongest trait. That we both wanted our King to be happy."

"I do want him to be happy." The General growled, turning to glare at the cool and calm Queen. "But not at the expense of my own happiness! I will not keep sacrificing my own happiness for--"

"How is being with the one you love sacrificing your happiness?" She asked, her gaze hardening and her smile slowly dwindling. "Don't tell me that Cleitus and his lust have succeeded in destroying your love for Alexander."

"It's not that, I just--"

"You just what!? You are more content with being the concubine to some foolish drunk than being with a man who loves you!? A man who is a KING no less!"

"I'm just tired of being second best to some lowly Persian whore!" Hephaestion nearly screamed. "Alexander claims to love me so dearly and yet he would rather spend all his time on that Persian eunuch! Why, I wager that even now they are together and where am I? Left alone in my apartments like the wife of a goddamn infidel! I won't stand for it any longer! I can't! I just...I just can't. Not anymore."

Olympias blinked in surprise, staring at him in complete shock, almost like she couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Then her cold green eyes lowered and her frown increased. "No, that cannot be. Alexander has not seen Bagoas...I told him to leave that whore in the dirt where he belonged."

"Well, on the night of the celebration for your arrival he was with that whore and it was quite clear to that he had no intention of giving him up. Not even for me..."

The Macedonian Queen growled lightly, her fists balling at her sides. "Damn that boy and his stubbornness. I warned him of this! I told him that if he continued to see that whore then you would eventually tire of it and now look at what has happened."

With a sigh of frustration, Olympias moved towards the door. "Stay here, I shall return." She ordered and just like that she was gone.

..................

"Well, now you've gone and done it!"

Both Bagoas and Alexander jumped in shock at the sound of Olympias' angry voice. The King looked up from the ancient scroll in his hands and met her eyes, truly shocked at the amount of anger he found there.

"Mother, I--"

"Get out!" The Queen snapped at Bagoas, who quickly fled once her furious gaze was upon him. Once the door shut behind him, Olympias returned her eyes to her son. "You know...you always did take after my pathetic waste of a husband, but I never guessed you would go as far as treating you loved ones the same way he did!"

"What in the name of the gods are you--"

"Oh, do not play dumb with me! I told you to stop seeing that whore of yours Alexander and now you've gone and hurt Hephaestion!"

Brown eyes widened and the blonde rose to his feet. He hadn't heard anything from his beautiful Phai in days...not since the night of his mother's arrival celebration. Perhaps now he knew why. Had Hephaestion discovered him with Bagoas?

"No...that was a trick. Bagoas drugged me and--"

"That filthy wretch drugged you and yet you still keep him in your company!? Why do I not believe a single word spilling from your lips."

Alexander launched himself to his feet, eyes ablaze with the same if not more amount of fury. "It is the truth! He slipped something in my wine and we..." his voice trailed off as he looked towards the door. "I must go see Hephaestion."

"And tell him what!?"

"The truth! Believe it or not mother but I have not touched Bagoas since that night and he has not been in my bed!" He scoffed and waved away at her. "Why do I even bother? You will not believe me because of that cold stone that lies in place of your heart but it matters not. My dearest Phai will believe me."

"He doesn't want to see you." Olympias stated, her eyes lowered. "And who could blame him? Being shoved away while the one you love chases after a whore. My, my he must be so mortified."

"I have not touched--"

"How can I or anyone else believe that when you keep him so close to you!? You treat him better than any other, including the one you claim to be your soulmate and you want me to suddenly just believe that you've cast him aside. Shame on you Alexander...your mother deserves much better lies than the ones you desperately try to spin."

Brown eyes glared down the Queen, who didn't even cast him a glance. He watched as his mother made her way to his bed and delicately took a seat, running her hands over the silken sheets.

"I don't care what you or anyone else believes. The truth is I love Hephaestion, more than any other soul in this world and I do not need approval from you." He snapped before turning and heading out the door, quickly making his way to Hephaestion's room.

...............

"Stop it Cleitus, I mean it." Hephaestion whispered, trying to sound serious as he fought off the pleasure the other man was giving him.

He wanted to push him away but his wrists were pinned down and he couldn't wiggle his way out because Cleitus had dropped all of his weight upon him. He was stuck in a pleasant position but not one that he wanted to be in. Olympias could return at anytime and if she saw what the man was doing to him...it wouldn't end well for anyone.

A sharp whine escaped his throat when teeth sank into his skin and he arched his back some, letting his feet kick and squirm in a useless attempt of escape. "Cl..Cleitus, please enough!"

The man pulled back, his dark green eyes burning with a teasing glint. "What is the matter with you tonight hm?" He asked, running his fingers over the man's robe and untying it. It fell open slowly, revealing the General's smooth chest and he licked his lips at the sight. "Are you not feeling well...because I think I can help with that."

Hephaestion quickly took advantage of the new opening he was given and freed his wrists, pushing the other man back gently. He ran his hands through his messy hair and sat up. "It's just...now is not the time for this. Olympias will return soon and I don't want her to find you here."

Cleitus scoffed, his eyes rolling in what looked like annoyance. "And what will she do should she find me here? Scratch me with those flimsy talons of hers?"

"Do not underestimate her! She is a dangerous woman and she doesn't like anyone interfering with the wishes of her son. If she finds you here the first thing she'll do is tell Alexander and then...I do not even wish to think of what he'll do." Blue eyes met green and Hephaestion let his hand fall over the other's. "I don't want anything to happen to you.

"Nothing will happen to me. They cannot kill me without it going unnoticed and you do not belong to Alexander. Your life is your own and you should be free to live it, not trapped in his pretty golden cage until he has use for you."

A smile curled Hephaestion's lips and he reached up and cupped Cleitus' face. "I...I appreciate your eagerness to fight for me, truly I do but this is something you cannot hope to understand. You can't just--" A harsh knock on the door cut him off and he murmured a panicked curse, looking back at Cleitus who was simply glaring at the door. "She's back!" He whispered, voice laced with terror as he visibly paled. "Quick, get under the bed."

"Hephaestion--"

"Now!" He barked softly, leaving no room for argument.

The older man gave a groan of annoyance but obeyed, dropping to the ground and wiggling his way underneath the bed. Hephaestion made certain that he could not be seen before messily retying his robe and straightening his messy hair.

"You may enter." He called out, taking a seat on the bed.

The door was quickly thrown open and to his immense surprise it was not Olympias storming her way into the room...but Alexander. He looked as regal as always, a proud golden robe loosely covering him and his wavy blonde hair falling on his shoulders. As usual an almost astounding amount of jewels shimmered around him and a golden circlet sat around his forehead. His kohl covered eyes were focused directly on him and a relieved smile curled his lips.

"Phai...my dear sweet Phai." He murmured, quickly approaching him and pulling him into his arms. "I was beginning to think you had been kidnapped."

Hephaestion was ashamed to say that he immediately relaxed into his arms and even nuzzled him lovingly, although that last sentence threw him off slightly. He looked up at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"No one has seen you in days...and I was beginning to worry. Are you alright?" The King asked, pulling away to look over his love.

Hephaestion blushed as he was scrutinized and nodded slowly. "Y..yes, I'm fine."

"Then why have you hidden yourself away from everyone, me especially." Alexander nearly demanded, his smile fading some.

"Because you would rather entertain yourself with that eunuch that you love so much." The general quickly fired back. "Why should I come around you when all you long to do is stay wrapped up with that whore."

"I have not been with--"

"Oh, spare me the lies! You constantly keep him in your company! It's as if he is an extension of you that you simply cannot do without! Don't lie to me and say that you don't keep him near at all times because I know you do and I highly doubt that you haven't touched him either. I saw you with him the night of your mother's celebration."

"That was a mistake! He drugged me."

Blue eyes rolled and Hephaestion had the strongest urge to punch him in the jaw. "Just how idiotic do you think I am?" He asked angrily. "Do you honestly believe that I would--"

"Why are you being so cold to me?"

"Because you haven't been any warmer to me!"

Alexander looked like a knife had just penetrated his heart and twisted itself around. "You...you truly do not believe me do you?"

"Give me one reason why I should!"

"Because I love you, is that no longer enough for you?"

Hephaestion sighed and looked away, feeling his eyes glisten. "What good is your love if you can't even show it to me? You only show me how much you care when it is convenient for you! How is that fair!?"

Alexander gave him an incredulous look. "You have been listening to my mother for far too long. You have let her brainwash you and--"

"Brainwash!? Is that what you think!? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that that is what you believe!?"

"Well, I know you two have been conversing behind my back lately and--"

A harsh slap to the face cut him off and he raised a hand to cover his now stinging cheek. He looked up in shock at Hephaestion, who was glaring daggers at him. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, the other jabbed a finger at the door.

"Get out." He demanded, his eyes burning angrily. "Get the hell out right now!"

Alexander stared at him for a moment, shocked at his behavior and tone. He never got angry with him and now he was looked ready to tear off his head, so calmly he turned and quit the room, closing the door behind him.

Hephaestion panted angrily and sat down on the bed, his eyes burning with tears that quickly escaped and rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed softly and buried his face in his hands. Mere seconds later the bed beside him sunk a little lower and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"I am so sorry." Cleitus murmured, kissing his forehead. "Just know that he deserved every single word of that and the slap was more than overdue."

Hephaeestion stayed silent, simply sobbing into his hands and Cleitus pulled him closer. He knew that the other was hurting and what he needed was support, not mockery and a boastful attitude.

"It's alright." He murmured, rubbing his back gently. "Everything is going to be alright."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_"Xander! My King, please wait for me!" Hephaestion cried as he chased after his young King._

_The heir paid him no attention, chasing after the rushing waters beside him. He was running so quickly that his chest was already beginning to heave and tighten from lack of breath. His eyes watered from the wind blowing and his chest were a slight red from the nipping of the wind. Despite his difficulty breathing and his precious friend calling after him, Alexander continued to rush after the water._

_He knew that he should thought twice about rushing out of the palace and darting into the woods but he needed to escape. His mother and father were arguing over him once again and he just couldn't stand it. He needed to get away and what better way to do that than to leave?_

_It wasn't long after he left that word of his departure spread throughout the castle because not longer after he heard Hephaestion calling out for him. He hadn't so much as turned around to see where his friend was but each time he called for him, his voice was closer and closer._

_Hephaestion had always been good at finding him. After all they were soulmates._

_The young King ran until his legs simply couldn't carry him any longer, collapsing in the soft grass of an open clearing. The water was no longer rushing violently but silently collecting into a small chasm where a waterfall gushed more water from above._

_With a smile, the King stretched out and relaxed himself. The mist of the water floated in the air above and he took a deep breath, enjoying the wildness of its smell._

_"Xander!" Hephaestion called once more._

_Alexander smiled at the urgency in his tone and the sound of his heavy footfalls rushing after him. He sat up just as the noble boy came into view and waved happily._

_With a relieved sigh, Hephaestion approached him and plopped down at his side. "My King...did you honestly risked the worry and wrath of both your mother and father just...just for a waterfall?" He asked._

_"It's beautiful...isn't it?" Alexander muttered, not taking his eyes off the serene scene in front of him._

_For the first time, Hephaestion looked up and truly took in his surroundings. The green of the grass, the boldness of all the flowers and even the majesty of the waterfall. The dark sky was filled with twinkling stars along with the bright full moon and some soft gray clouds. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold._

_"Yes." He whispered. "It's breathtakingly beautiful but Xander you shouldn't have come all this way alone, especially at night. There are many dangers for a King...something terrible could have happened to you."_

_Alexander merely smiled and shook his head, finally turning to look at his friend and almost instantly his breath caught in his chest. Hephaestion had always been something to look at but in the silver of the moonlight's glow...he looked like a true deity. His auburn hair, which had grown to fall past his shoulders was a bit messy and tangled but still lovely. His fair skin was flushed red and his eyes...those big and round cerulean eyes shaped with kohl and framed with long black lashes could have been mistaken for jewels._

_With a smile he reached out and let his fingers drag across the soft skin of Hephaestion's cheek. "But I am not alone...I have you." He teased._

_Hephaestion rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Not when you first left...Xander--"_

_"I know I shouldn't have left without alerting anyone...but I wasn't thinking. I just had to get away from my mother and father. You never see them when they argue Phai, but it's like looking at two wolves trying to rip out the other's jugular. I hate seeing them arguing...or even hearing it. Tonight I just...I needed to get away from it."_

_Hephaestion frowned and gripped the other's hand. "I understand Xander...more than you think." He whispered lightly, pulling the heir into his lap and holding him close._

_The blonde sighed and relaxed into the familiar embrace, smiling up at his best friend. "I am glad that I have you...my beloved Phaestion."_

_The noble child smiled and ran his fingers through the soft dirty blonde curls. "And you will always have me...my dear Xander."_

..................

"I should kill you!" Alexander snapped, slamming Bagoas down to the floor, his hands squeezing tightly at the eunuch's throat. "This is all your doing!"

The dark skinned boy choked and gurgled, pushing at the strong hands cutting off his air. His eyes met the King's and widened at the ferocity and deadly intent burning in his dark brown orbs. 

"A..Aleksander!" He choked out, desperately grabbing at the strong hands cutting off his air. "Please! My King...p..please...I-"

"Silence!" The blonde monarch snapped, releasing one hand to slap the other's face. The loud strike echoed through the room and even left a hand print on the eunuch's darkened skin. "I will end you now...now and--"

"Your Majesty! Stop this!" A female voice cried.

The King turned to see his wife Roxanne, who violently shoved him off of the servant. "What has gotten into you!?" She demanded, moving to comfort Bagoas, who trembled and sobbed into her arms.

"This does not concern you!" He yelled, face red with fury. "Get out!"

Harsh, kohl covered eyes glared up at the King as Roxanne tried to soothe the young boy sobbing in her arms. "Killing Bagoas will not bring Hephaestion back into your arms. It will do nothing to repair the damage done between the two of you!"

"You know nothing of our love!"

"I know that he is angry with you for your neglect and lies! I know that right now he cannot stand the sight of your face and is probably in the arms of another, discarding you just as you discard him!"

Alexander glared at his wife, walking up to her and snatching her by the arm. "You...you know nothing of our love. Nothing. You are nothing but a jealous harpy..." He growled, throwing her to the ground and heading for the door. 

The dark skinned woman scoffed and turned away from him, her hair slapping him in the face. He shoved her away from him and headed towards the door not bothering to look back at the two behind him.

........................

"I heard of your fight with Alexander." Olympias announced as she made her way into Hephaestion's room, shooing away his handmaidens.

As they scrambled to get out of the room, she made her way over to the bed where the young General was hidden underneath the covers. The Macedonian Queen sat down beside him and tugged the covers away, revealing his fatigue stricken and tear stained face. His cerculean eyes were squeezed shut and he wiggled around, trying desperately to hide under the covers once again.

"Come on..." Olympias urged softly. "Let's get a bath drawn for you and get some nice clothing on you. I am sure the King would--"

"After all this...you still think that I am nothing but a trophy for your son." The general replied quietly, anger seeping through his tone.

"No...but he needs you just as you need him." Olympias stated simply, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I know how you are feeling...you feel the same way he does. Hurt and angry but more importantly, you feel empty. Like there's a bottomless pit growing deeper and deeper inside of you."

Hephaestion moved away from her, snatching the covers away from her grasp and using them to cover himself once again. "Leave me be. I have no interest in being a pawn for you and your son any longer."

Olympias merely smiled and leaned closer to him, stroking his brow and kissing his temple. "I've no interest in forcing you to realize your feelings. You will acknowledge how you feel soon enough.

The Queen pressed another kiss to the other's temple and stood up. "I will come see you again after supper, just to be sure you've eaten. Until then try to rest up." She replied as she moved towards the door.

Hepheastion sighed when he heard the door close after her and snuggled deeper into the bed. His eyes watered as he thought over her words and with a sigh he squeezed them shut.

......................

_"Xander!"_

_Hephaestion blushed as his friend pulled him into his lap, nuzzling his chest and holding him close. He gently pushed at his shoulders and whispered for him to release him, only to be ignored. The other partygoers looked in their direction and giggled teasingly, turning to whisper amongst themselves._

_"Xander please! Everyone is--"_

_"Staring at us? Yes, I know." The heir replied, looking up at the other's flustered with a grin. "I don't care and neither should you. As long as we have each other no one else matters. Haven't I made that clear enough to you yet?"_

_Cerulean eyes widened and red quickly rushed through Hephaestion's cheeks. He smiled  happily and returned the tight embrace, leaning down and resting his head on Alexander's shoulder. His dearest Xander was right...they didn't need to worry about the thoughts of those around him. Whenever they were together the rest of the world fell away._

_"You're right." He muttered, reaching up and cupping the other's cheek._

_Alexander turned and pressed a kiss to his palm. "All we need is each other...my dearest Phai. That is all we will ever need."_

......................

Cerulean eyes flew open and Hephaestion shot up in his bed. His breath came in rapid short pants and he looked around like a wild and cornered animal. When it dawned on him that the room was empty and he was completely alone he broke down and sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

Even in slumber he couldn't escape Alexander. His love still plagued him even in his dreams. Was there truly no way to get away from him and all of his broken promises of eternal love? Was he really doomed to stay attached to Alexander like a parasite for all of this life and all of those to come?

Tears rushed down his cheeks and he held himself, sobbing and lying back on the bed. "Why?" He murmured to himself, closing his eyes and crying into his pillow.

Why Alexander?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D


End file.
